


Trust

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madi faces some of her fears and lets Helen take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“Do you trust me?”

It was such a simple question. One that she could answer without hesitation. “Yes.”

Though they'd been together for quite some time now, the sexual side of their relationship still seemed new at times. They had been talking about it for weeks, Helen wanting to make sure she was perfectly ok with the idea before beginning. In truth, it frightened her a bit. Old wounds, long buried memories, rising to the surface; being held down, immobile, while her virginity was taken from her. The many clients that used to enjoy tying her up for their pleasure. Madi hated the haunted look Helen got in her eyes when she shared certain parts of her past, so she kept her fears to herself. Helen had insisted she have regular sessions with Will. He knew more than Helen probably ever would of Madi’s history, her nightmares, her fears, but even he was not privy to everything. There were just some things she would take to her grave, things she never wanted to share with anyone.

“Do you remember our safe word, Madilynn?”

“Yes ma’am.” That had been rule number one; Helen was to be called ma’am or mistress during this little game.

“Repeat it to me.”

“Martelli,” Madi whispered.

“Good girl,” Helen purred, stroking Madi’s cheek.

She stood naked in the middle of the room, Helen circling her like a hawk, still completely clothed. Madi practically shook with nervousness, but she was trying not to show it. She wanted to do this for Helen, wanted to please her. The fact that it was Helen was the only reason she’d even agreed to this, her response to the question that had started all of this was not idle, she trusted Helen completely. She knew, without the shadow of a doubt, that Helen would never hurt her, would stop the second she asked her to.

“We don’t have to do this, Madi,” Helen told her gently, momentarily falling out of her role to cup Madi’s face in her hands, obviously sensing her anxiety. “You can say no. I don’t want you doing anything you aren’t comfortable with. This is just as much about you as it is me.”

Madi nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice. Helen looked her dead in the eye, searching for any sign that this would be too much for her. She tried to drop her gaze, but that only made things worse.

“We’re not doing this. I shouldn’t have asked,” Helen said, stepping away from her.

“No!” Madi gasped, reaching out for her. She swallowed, trying to get her emotions under control. “I want to do this for you. Please. I trust you.” The last was nothing but a whisper, Helen might not have even heard it, but she regarded Madi intensely again. She stood up straight, willing herself to relax.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes Mistress,” Madi said confidently, proud of herself for keeping the waver out of her voice.

“And you will use the safe word at any point that it becomes too much for you?”

“Yes Mistress,” Madi repeated, relaxing into her role.

She watched as Helen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened again they were dark with lust and utterly commanding. It sent a shiver down Madi’s spine. Helen seemed to notice because she gave a small, hungry smile.

“I like hearing you say that,” Helen told her, beginning to circle again, getting closer to her body with each rotation.

“I’m glad I please you, Mistress.”

“You please me very much.” A single finger traced across Madi’s jaw, down her neck, and between her breasts. She squirmed under the light touch. “Stay still,” Helen commanded, her finger halting its progression. Madi froze, holding herself in place as Helen’s finger began its exploration of her body again. Down her stomach, across her hips, around to trace the curve of her ass, up her spine, then back around to her breasts again. She pinched a nipple and Madi gasped, so she did it to the other one as well. She teased her nipples with flicks and swipes under they were hard buds that stood to complete attention. Abandoning her breasts, her hand trailed down Madi’s stomach once again.

“Let’s see how we’re doing,” Helen said, cupping Madi’s bare mound. Her fingers slid between her folds, just barely brushing her clit. “Not bad,” Helen commented, the tip of one finger dipping inside her the tiniest bit. “But we can do better.” Her finger moved higher, seeking out Madi’s clit and finding it easily. She drew lazy circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, effectively making Madi squirm again.

“Ah ah,” Helen tsked, removing her hand immediately. “I told you not to move. I think that deserves a punishment.” A hint of panic raced through her veins, but Helen didn’t give her much time to dwell on it. Her hand, quick as lightening, slapped Madi’s bare backside. The sting shocked her, making her jump and let out a small squeak. It wasn’t that it hurt, not really, it just was a surprise. The second blow wasn’t as much of a shock, she was at least expecting it this time. Five quick slaps to each cheek; when Helen finally stopped Madi released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Still doing ok?” Helen asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

“Yes Mistress,” Madi murmured.

Helen’s hands caressed her now heated back side. Madi was sure her skin was probably a nice pink shade. It stung a little, but not in a bad way. In fact, she realized a bit ashamedly, the whole thing had left her considerably more wet than when Helen had begun. She felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks. Helen noticed, of course, and raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow at her in question.

“What are you blushing about, Madilynn?”

“I...” Madi squeaked, and then cleared her throat to try again. “I’m wet, Mistress.”

Helen’s hand once again found its way between her legs to confirm. A wicked grin spread across her face when she discovered just how wet Madi was. Madi felt her blush deepen as Helen’s fingers slid over her slick labia.

“Why yes, you are,” Helen said, not able or not bothering to hide the smugness in her voice. “Go lay on the bed.”

Madi silently padded over to the large four poster bed and climbed atop, moving so her back was against the pillows at the headboard. Helen waited until Madi was settled before beginning to move herself. She took her time removing each article of clothing while Madi lay on the bed and watched. Her shoes were first, slipping out of the ridiculously high, yet oh so sexy, heels. Her pants soon followed, landing in the laundry hamper with a casual flick of her wrist. Sitting down on the chair in front of her vanity, Helen extended a leg and then rolled down the knee high stockings she was wearing on first one leg and then the other, going as slow as possible. As every inch of smooth creamy skin was revealed, Madi felt herself growing more impatient. Knowing this was exactly what Helen had intended with her little show, Madi held herself studiously still, refusing to give in to the temptation to reach between her legs and relieve the throbbing need she felt down there.

Rising, Helen removed her jacket and then disappeared into the closet for a moment, presumably to hang it up. When she returned she was already working on the buttons of her blouse. She presented a pretty picture, long bare legs, and white button up shirt half undone to reveal her ample cleavage. Madi's hand twitched.

"No touching yourself," Helen said sternly, as if reading her mind.

Madi huffed in frustration, but continued to keep still. Finally the shirt and Helen's simple white bra joined her pants in the hamper and she ambled towards the bed. Madi let her knees fall open a little, trying to tempt Helen into moving faster, but she didn't pick up her pace.

"Are you ready for me, little one?"

"Yes," Madi breathed, not sure if it was even loud enough for Helen to hear.

A hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled it down out of its bent position. Madi let her other leg follow. Helen climbed onto the bed, keeping her hold on Madi's ankle. Her grip was like a ring of fire on her skin. Helen lifted her foot to rest on her shoulder, massaging her calf. Turning her head slightly, she licked some kind of shape on the inside of Madi's ankle. Putting her foot down, she repeated the process on her other leg, tongue tracing another miscellaneous shape. Fingers trailed across her skin, making Madi shiver with need.

Belatedly, Madi realized that the shapes Helen was making were actually letters. H-E-L-E-N. Ankles, over her rib cage, the crease of her elbow, behind her ear. She was marking her, claiming Madi as her's. The M was drawn on her throat, the A was traced teasingly around one nipple and the G followed on the other. Her touch was light, enough to keep Madi on the edge, but not enough to give her what she wanted. The N was made just above her belly button, Helen taking the time to suck the little metal stud she found there into her mouth and tug on it gently. Moving lower, Helen parted her thighs, placing a U in a swiping arch around and under Madi's clit. Madi groaned, needing more. Finally the S was traced over her swollen labia, tongue dipping inside her just a fraction. But instead of continuing, like Madi desperately wanted her to, Helen crawled back up her body until they were nose to nose. Helen's blue eyes locked with Madi's gold for several long seconds.

"Mine," Helen pronounced, nipping harshly at Madi's bottom lip.

Climbing off the bed, Helen reached for the drawer of her night stand. Madi knew the things she kept in there; it was only a fraction of her impressive collection. At nearly one-hundred and sixty, Helen had had plenty of time to amass a sizable collection of toys and other such things. Rifling through the contents, Helen finally settled on something she found suitable. Madi watched her draw three long pieces of black silk out of the drawer, clearly making a production out of it.

"Helen, I don't know-" Madi tried to say, the fear welling back up inside her at the site of the restraints.

She’d known this was coming, or at least suspected. It was one of the possibilities they had discussed anyways. She had thought she’d be ok with it, but now that she was presented with the actual scenario, she didn’t think she could go through with it. Memories of too tight, coarse rope keeping her tied to a bed for hours, used and abused, and never able to escape. Unconsciously Madi rubbed at her wrists, where they had been bloody and raw afterwards.

Helen climbed back up on the bed and attacked Madi’s mouth with her own, effectively distracting her from the terror uncoiling inside her. She lost herself in the kiss, letting herself melt under Helen, remembering not the bad memories, but her trust and love for Helen. With her mind and body otherwise occupied, Madi barely noticed Helen wrapping the pieces of silk around her wrists. Even though it was probably against the rules, Madi’s hands fondled Helen’s breasts, pinching at rosy nipples. Helen allowed it, seeming to understand that Madi needed to work into the next portion of her plans. Helen’s hands were at her hips, tracing up the side of Madi’s body. Her hands caught under Madi’s armpits, but she continued up, forcing Madi’s hands off her and above her head.

Helen nipped playfully at Madi’s neck, tongue coming out to sooth the angry red marks she left behind. Madi tried to bring her hands back down to continue their exploration of Helen’s glorious body, but found that she couldn’t. Tugging experimentally at her bindings, she was at least comforted by the lack of sting the silk afforded her.

The third piece of silk was held in front of her face, its intended purpose clear. Madi bit her bottom lip anxiously while Helen fastened the blindfold around her eyes, snuffing out her field of vision. Once in place, Helen resumed her all consuming and drugging kisses. It was hard for Madi to think clearly while Helen’s lips were moving against her own and she let herself sink into the comfort of it. She would be content to just stay here and kiss Helen indefinitely, but Helen had other ideas. Her lips travelled down Madi’s neck, between her breasts, stopping to place a soft kiss on each nipple, down the flat of her stomach, dipping into her belly button before landing in the one place Madi wanted her most. But again, Helen teased her with light kisses and swipes of her tongue. Madi rotated and shifted her hips restlessly in an attempt to get Helen’s mouth to do what she wanted, but Helen evaded her every time. Madi groaned in frustration. How much longer was Helen going to torture her?

Madi felt Helen climb off the bed once again and heard her searching through her drawer of goodies, choosing her implements of torture. It was maddening not being able to see what she was pulling out. Anticipation welled up in her and her breathing became ragged from thoughts of what exactly was in that drawer and what they could be used for. When Helen finally settled back between Madi’s splayed legs, she felt a pressure against her entrance and gasped as a smooth circular object was pushed inside of her. It slid in easily enough; Madi’s heightened arousal offering more than enough lubrication. Her muscles clenched around it, grateful for something to fill her, but still not feeling like it was enough. Helen withdrew her fingers and Madi felt a jolt run through her pussy as the little egg began to vibrate. Her hips bucked up, pleasure jumping across her nerves. Just as quickly as it had begun the vibrating ceased. Helen obviously had a remote to control the settings. Helen played with the various speeds and pulses of the vibrator for awhile, working Madi up just to the brink and then ceasing all movement of the little toy. Madi whimpered, body thrumming with its need to come. 

“None of that,” Helen said. “Not without my permission.”

Her ragged breathing and pounding heart were loud in her ears, drowning out all other sounds. She felt Helen crawl up her body, naked flesh sliding over her heated skin. Helen’s breasts pressed tight against her own as her lips locked onto Madi’s neck. She could feel the heat and wetness radiating out of Helen’s panties on her thigh, an obvious indication that Helen was enjoying this. Madi bent her leg up, putting pressure on Helen’s sex. She felt Helen’s breath hitch against the skin of her neck and smiled triumphantly. Helen growled, grinding down on Madi’s leg while the egg nestled inside her jumped to life. Madi’s back arched off the bed at the sudden intensity of it. Helen continued to grind against her, seeking her own release, but refusing Madi her’s. Random pluses from the egg were all she was allowed, it was enough to drive her crazy, but not enough to take her over the edge.

Helen’s lips assaulted her throat, no doubt leaving marks. Madi felt her thighs beginning to tremble and knew Helen was close. Her arousal leaked through her panties, unto Madi’s thigh, coating the skin. With a final growl, Helen claimed her lips as she came hard. When she finally pulled away they were both panting.

Helen seemed to catch her breath, and her composer, first. She put the toy on what had to be the lowest setting and then went back to slowly inching her lips across Madi’s skin. She gently kissed the sensitive spots along her neck, where she knew there would be bright red marks from Helen’s earlier assault. Hot open mouthed kisses trailed down her chest and over her breasts. Long neglected nipples were sucked into the warm recesses of Helen’s mouth and teased deliciously by her tongue. Madi could feel the pleasure coiling gradually in the pit of her stomach and she hoped Helen would let her come this time.

Satisfied with her breasts, Helen moved down to swirl her tongue around Madi’s bellybutton, dipping inside quickly before moving on. Settling between her legs once again, Helen placed a series of light kisses over Madi’s aching pussy, the toy kicking up just a notch as she did so. Madi could feel how wet she was, it dripped down her thighs and into the seam of her butt. Helen licked up the excess, tongue stroking over her inner thighs. She also cleaned up her own juices off Madi’s leg, sucking lightly on the skin she had just come on.

“Remember, no coming without my permission, Madilynn,” Helen warned just before her head dipped back down to finally attend to Madi’s pussy properly.

Madi howled, arching almost completely off the bed at the combined sensations of the toy and Helen Magnus’s mouth. It was too much and not enough. Her hips ground shamefully against Helen’s face, thighs clamping around either side of her head. She pulled futilely at her restraints, wanting to touch Helen, to sink her fingers into her hair as she ate her out. She was so close, doubting whether she’d be able to wait for permission before coming. As if reading her thoughts, all movement stopped, the toy and Helen stilling completely to let her cool off. Madi thought she might cry at the continued denial of her orgasm.

“That was for distracting me earlier,” Helen told her coolly.

Madi’s head was fuzzy with desire and unsatisfied need, Helen’s words not making sense to her. She tried to think back to earlier, to what she could have done to make Helen deny her fulfillment. The only thing she could think of was when Helen lost control and came grinding against her leg. Her scattered thoughts began to fall into place as realization sunk in; she had broken the rules. And now she was being punished.

“I’m sorry,” Madi sobbed. “Please. I won’t do it again. Just let me come. Please.”

She could feel her orgasm receding, her body calming down somewhat. She tried to squeeze her legs together to get any kind of relief, but Helen’s body between her thighs stopped her.

“You broke the rules, Madilynn. You had to be punished.”

Madi whimpered, biting her bottom lip almost painfully. She let out an involuntary gasp when Helen’s fingers dug inside her pussy, retrieving the toy and pulling it out. A finger was pressed against her mouth and Madi sucked it inside, tasting herself all over the single digit.

“You’re very wet, Madilynn,” Helen told her, extracting her finger from Madi’s mouth. “But I think you’ve cooled down enough for us to continue.”

Madi groaned, shifting restlessly on the bed. She felt the mattress shift and then Helen’s breath was hot against her ear, tongue tracing the shell of it.

“And you can come this time,” Helen whispered.

Madi let out a long sigh, grateful she was finally going to get her release. Helen took pity on her, making short work of it. Her fingers played Madi like she was some kind of instrument, taking her higher and higher. She was right on the precipice when Helen’s fingers disappeared. Madi made a strangled sound in the back of her throat in protest, but it morphed into a scream as some kind of phallic object was thrust inside her, making her come completely undone.

Her orgasm seemed to go on forever, Helen not relenting her thrusting movements. Aftershocks were still playing through her when she felt the unmistakable coil of a second orgasm. The pleasure bordered on pain, but Madi rocked her hips against Helen’s hand regardless. She knew she looked completely wanton, but she didn’t care anymore. The whole evening had been building up to this and she’d be damned if she was denied again.

The second orgasm was less intense than the first, but just as sweet. With a shuttering sigh, Madi melted into the bed, body completely boneless. She winced slightly as Helen withdrew the dildo, extra sensitive. The ties on her wrists were undone and her arms fell uselessly by her sides, almost totally numb. She was grateful that Helen had used silk; her wrists were a little chafed but none the worse for the wear. The blindfold was removed last and Madi blinked even in the dim lighting. Helen’s face swam before her eyes until coming clearly into focus. Madi smiled weakly up at her as Helen stroked her cheek.

“You ok?”

“Mmm” Madi responded drowsily.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Helen chuckled, lying down beside her.

She must have cleaned up while Madi was recovering, because the bed was cleared of all evidence of what they’d just done.

“Thank you,” Helen said quietly.

“For what?”

“For trusting me.”

“Always,” Madi told her, rolling over to snuggle against her.


End file.
